


Ink

by EzmEmily



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Tattoos, True Love, loki love for all, love tokens, loving, reader has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to know how many tattoos the reader has. So she makes it fun for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



This is a gift for you JaneDoe. I got the message today, just remember. You are a classy, sexy, badass, beautiful woman. And anyone who says other wise is going to have to deal with me

 

 

"How many do you have?" Loki suddenly said

"Hmm? What was that?"

"How many tattoos do you have?"

I put down the book I was reading and turned to face Loki. We were both in bed, it was such a hot night tonight that we both ditched the idea of wearing pjs to bed and we also ripped off the covers so the only thing we had to cover ourselves was a thin cotton sheet. I think Loki popped that idea in my head because he knew just how fucking sexy he was. All night he'd been trying to make a move. It was really hard to read you know when my sexy as hell Norse God of a boyfriend was lying stark naked in my bed with the sheet low on his hips and his arms around his head so his perfect muscles were stretched out like some kind of Greek God. He looked at the moment like a carving from Michelangelo

But as I looked at him now he had a rather interested look in his eyes

"What do you mean how many? I mean you have seen me naked a lot of the time"

"Yes my Enchantress, but those times I am bring pleasure to your body. And I like looking into your eyes as I do it"

"Yes but you must have seen some"

"Well there is this one" I said pointing to the bird of paradise flower on my upper right arm "This is a bird of paradise flower. It's my favrioute flower, it reminds me of the happier times I had with my grandmother who I don't really get on with very well anymore"

"Beautiful" Loki purred as he leaned in to kiss the decorated flesh 

"Anymore?" 

"Hmmm. Well darling you are just going to find out yourself"

I put the forgotten book down on the bedside table and lay flat on my back with my arms above my head. Loki smiled as he loomed over me and began his search for more of my body art

"What's this one?" Loki said skimming his long fingers over the tattoo on my collar bone

"Raven feathers. They represent my favrioute poem by Edgar Allen Poe. The Raven"

Loki's eyes lit up when I said the name. He had made his way though most of my books, including my gothic literature and poetry. And he was a big admirer of Mr Poe lets just say

"I know the poem is sad as the Narrator has lost his love and is morning her. And that Ravens are see by many as bad omens and ill fate"

Loki made his way up to my neck and slowly kissed in the spot under my ear

"I believe the raven was his lost love come back to him, my love"

\-------------------------

Loki continued his conquest of mapping out my decorated body. He was kissing down my arm but stopped when he reached my wrist, looking at the little black shapes on either side

"What is that? it looks odd"

"Hmm? Oh that one. Its just a little something to show my love of the books and movies it's about. Its the Deathly Hallows sign. The triangle is the invisibility cloak, the circle is the resurrection stone and the line is the Elder Ward"

"That sounds rather interesting my love. Is it of *pop culture*"

"Heh, yes honey it is. I give you the first book in the morning. Though if I do I might no see you for days. Since those books will be right up your alley"

"Can't wait" Loki said running his sliver tongue over the mark making be blush. The things this man did to me "And the other"

"That is a infinity symbol. It means forever. I got that done after I met you. About two years after we meat each other. I got it because like you say to me all the time, our love will last forever"

Loki sat up a pulled my into his lap

"Loki don't you want to find any more of my ink. I do have more"

"Later my darling. I wan to do something first"

Loki caught my lips in a searing kiss and crashed my against his body so our naked chests were pressed together. But in the heated kissing I could feel a slight but no totally painful burning sort of sensation

"Loki. Can you feel...."

"Shhhh it's ok my love just go with it. Trust me"

About after a few minuets the burning went away and Loki picked me up and took me to the bathroom, stood me in front of the mirror and switched on the light

It took me a few moments to see it but when I did my jaw almost hit the floor. On my left collar bone just by the dip in my neck there was a small crown. From what I could tell it was a queens crown 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2603712257710664/ (only not that big)

Loki was standing behind me and as he moved to wrap his arms around me I could see a mark on his right collar bone. He had a kings crown tattooed there 

"Loki I...I. I don't know what to say. Its just beautiful. I love it"

"Just like your infinity mark it is a representation of my love for you. I see you as a queen. Queens are beautiful, kind and wise, like you. I have a kings crown because I know I will never be king, but I am king of your heart"

My eyes watered as I listened to him

"And as we both know crowns are a symbol of loyalty. My crown is a symbol of my dying love and loyalty to you"

I took Loki's face in my hands and brought him down for a kiss. Loki hoisted me on to the bathroom counter a gently parted my legs

"Take me my king" I whispered "Claim your lovers heart"


End file.
